Anything for Love
by cullen'girl-x
Summary: Revenge leaves Bella and Edward faced with death. Written from loads of characters point of views throughout the story.. based around the time of Breaking Dawn. SPOILER if you haven't read Breaking Dawn!
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER – I don't own twilight or any of the characters because I wouldn't ever be able to think anything that good up.**_

_**This is set around the time of Breaking Dawn. I haven't finished reading Breaking Dawn, so I'm sorry if I've missed some things out.**_

**Prologue**

**Bella's POV -**

Just the thought of him made a smile spread out across my beautiful, pale face. Edward Cullen. My husband, lover, everything.. He was mine.

I turned and ran at vampire speed through the forest, a little slower than normal as I was still digesting the mountain lion I had eaten a minuet before.

His scent was so familiar and strong, my most favourite smell in the universe. A few seconds later I was in his arms. He smiled his special lopsided smile. It sent butterflies around my stomach, the way it always did. He was the most beautiful thing in all the world, and even before I became a vampire, he loved me.

"Edward, I love you." I whispered, still hugging him tightly, breathing in his wonderful scent.

"I love you too Bella." He whispered back softly in my ear.

Suddenly he froze.

I could feel him stiffen and anxiously I looked into his panic filled eyes.

Edward could read minds. I wondered whose mind he'd read and what they were thinking.

"Edward.." I whispered softly "What did you hear?"

Slowly he looked into my frightened face.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Edward's POV -**

"Edward, I love you." She whispered, still hugging me tightly.

"I love you too Bella." I whispered back softly in her ear. I meant every word.

Suddenly I froze.

I knew she could feel me stiffen and anxiously she looked into my panic filled eyes, I didn't look back. I was lost in thought. Or should I say Alice's thoughts.

"Edward.." she whispered softly "What did you hear?"

Slowly I looked into her frightened face, should I tell her_?_

"Nothing." I lied, I hated lying to Bella but I didn't want to worry her.

"Edward.." She began, looking slightly annoyed. "I'm not stupid. You heard someone's thoughts, and I don't think they were good."

I sighed and nodded.

"Who's and what?" She insisted.

I sighed again, kissing her soft cold cheek.

"Alice.." I paused, looking into her golden eyes. I wished I didn't have to tell her. "..Saw Jane, she's after you."

**Bella's POV -**

Why was she after me? I was a vampire now, what reason could she possibly find this time?

I wasn't scared, but I must have looked it as Edward muttered at vampire volume..

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. But there's no use worrying Bella.. I wont let her touch you."

"I am a vampire now and I can shield myself." I reminded him.

He laughed and kissed me again, this time I turned and kissed him back.

I couldn't think. I could never think properly when Edward intoxicated me. At least vampires didn't have to breath, when I was human I always forgot to breath when I was smothered by his presence.

"Ahem." Alice said appearing from nowhere.

"How long do we have?" Edward said obviously answering her thoughts.

"6 minuets." She said out loud for my benefit.

Turning to me she said "Thanks Bella."

She must have seen me decide to shield them while Jane was here. I shuddered remembering when they were under Jane's power last time.

Edward grabbed my right hand and Alice's left and we ran. I always ran faster whenever I was holding his hand, as he was the fastest in our family.

We were in the massive field again, I guessed we didn't want to lead Jane to our house.

Edward kissed the ring on my finger as he let go off my hand.

"How long now?" I asked Alice

**Edward's POV -**

I could tell that Bella wondered why Jane could possibly be after her still. What I didn't tell her was that Jane was also after me.

_You should tell her. _Alice thought.

I glared at her, was she crazy? Bella would freak out.

"Do we get out of this alive?" I asked Alice.

_I Don't know. Sorry. She hasn't decided yet. _Alice thought, knowing I didn't want Bella to know the answer.

Bella looked at my blank expression, then at Alice's.

"Alice?" She asked.

"Bella, we'll all be fine." Alice lied. I smiled at her.

Suddenly she saw something. I listened.

**Jane's POV -**

Revenge. I wanted revenge. Then I knew what I would do, and didn't care if that fortune teller could see what was coming. She would find out too late if I ran.

**Edward's POV -**

_Jane is running. We have 5 seconds. 4. 3. 2.. _Alice told me silently.

I opened my mouth, I needed to tell Bella to put up the shield. Quick.

_1._

Too Late.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Seven vampires screamed.

I could just make out Bella's confused face. I could tell she was trying her hardest to put her shield around us, but it was too late. Jane had got there first. I felt so bad, why couldn't I have told her quick enough. Now she would think this was all her fault.

I tried to stand up, but my mind wouldn't focus.

I tried to hear what Jane's evil smile and Alice's panicked expression meant, but my brain was in so much pain all I could do was close my eyes and picture Bella's beautiful face.

**Jane's POV -**

I smiled a wicked, evil smile. I knew this plan had been a good idea, it was working.

Bella, The one who was in love with with Edward, the one I needed, looked confused. She ran over to Edward and knelt next to his side.

"Edward.. EDWARD!" She kissed his cheek and then stood up turned to face me. "STOP IT! JANE, STOP IT NOW!"

I smiled a little satisfied smile. No way, not yet. "Why would I want to do that?" I said to her.

"Please, I'll give you whatever you want. You can take me, do anything to me. Just please let them all go. Please." She begged, tears would have been streaming down her face if vampires could cry.

Golly she must love her family a heck of a lot. My smile spread wider across my face, just as I planned.

"Come with me now." I said turning, beckoning her to follow.

She took one last look at her screaming family, saving Edward till last. She went over to him and whispered. "I'm so sorry. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I love you."

"I.. I l-l-l-love y-y-y-you t-t-t-t-too." Edward managed to say.

I held out my hand, closing her eyes to block the painful picture of her screaming family from her head she took it. I tightened my grip and ran, releasing the Cullen's for the torture. I wondered how long it would be before Edward came after us.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV -**

As soon as they were out of sight the pain stopped. I got up ready to run after them, but Alice screamed for Emmett to grab hold of me

I was fast, but not fast enough, Emmett was next to me, so he reached out and grabbed me.

"LET GO! I HAVE TO FIND BELLA!" I screamed at him.

"Edward.. listen.." Alice tried to reason with me. "She wants you to go after her, that's her plan. Surly you heard her think that?"

I sighed. Shaking my head I said, "I was in too much pain to hear anything but Bella's voice."

Before Alice could reply Jasper sent me a wave of calmness and said, "Hey brother please calm down, your emotions are driving me crazy."

I grunted but stopped struggling, it was no use Emmett was stronger, and Alice did have a point.

"Good." Alice said smiling, seeing that I had given up getting away from Emmett. But I hadn't given up on finding Bella.

"We need to make a plan." Esme said, while Carlisle helped her to stand.

"It's no use." Rosalie moaned "Jane has Bella, so we have no shield."

"I could feel in her emotions she only expected Edward to come after her, so if we let her think that some of us could follow.." Jasper told us.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and nodded. "You 5 should go, Esme and myself will stay, you can call us for backup."

We all agreed this was a good idea and I got ready to follow Bella's scent with Emmett, who like normal was exited for a fight.

"Oh and you might find it helpful to know Jane isn't working for the Voltruri any more." Alice told us all before we left. I nodded and thanked her and ran the way Bella and Jane had left a few minuets before. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were going to leave a little after us, they would arrive a day later as extra backup.

**Jacob's POV -**

I was out on a walk with Renesmee and I froze, I could smell Bella's scent with a strange one. Unusually she wasn't with any of the Cullen's, and she wasn't stopping, she was running very fast. I had promised myself I wouldn't interfere with Bella any more, but for some reason I felt worried and that Bella was in trouble.

"Errr.. Renesmee dear, I think your mother was here recently. But she didn't stop she kept running with a strange person. Do you think she's okay?"

Renesmee's face filled with panic and fear.

"Oh no. Mum always was a magnet for danger, we should go after her."

I ran after Bella's scent with Renesmee safely locked in my arms. I was in love with her now, not Bella, I got over that years ago, but I still cared for Bella.

**Bella's POV -**

I wondered if Edward or any of the Cullen's were on their way. I wondered why Jane would want me. I wondered a lot while we were running through the forest. If Jasper had been here he would have felt my mixed emotions of: fear, curiosity, hate, pain, pride, worry and love.

Fear mixed with curiosity as I didn't know where Jane was taking me and what she had planned. Hate mixed with Pain as Jane had left me horrid pictures of my family screaming. Pride as I had given Jane what she wanted to save my family. Worry not for myself but for Edward and the rest of my family because I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but I knew if I died Edward wouldn't hesitate to join me. Love as every time I thought of Edward I felt strong love for him.

I don't know how long we had been running, but my thoughts were interrupted when we suddenly stopped in front of a large old looking house. Jane dragged me round to the back door we went inside, then she lead me down to what I guessed was a cellar and shoved me in. I heard the door slam and bolt behind me. I looked round, and even though it was dark I could see clearly, another power vampires had. The room was small, with only a old dusty wooden table and chair in the corner. I sat down and lay my head on the table. I wasn't tired, vampires didn't get tired, I was stressed and lonely. I didn't know how long I would be here and what would happen. I missed Edward already.

**Jane's POV -**

Revenge. I was going to get my revenge now. I smiled. Bella was going to die very very soon.

**Bella's POV -**

Jane walked in with a deadly look on her face. At that moment I wished I had Edward's or Alice's gift, I needed to know what she was planning.

"Any final words?" Jane said cackling.

Then I knew what she would do, kill me..

"Tell Edward I love him.." I begged, that seamed to make her laugh more. "And please tell him I want him to carry on with his life and forget me.."

"He wont have any choice once I've finished with him." She muttered under her breath, so quietly that I wouldn't have been able to hear if I was still human.

I took off the necklaces Edward had given me after our wedding, it was a silver heart with the worlds Bella Cullen engraved into it. "And please give him this, to remember me by.." I said stuttering, if I could have cried I would have.

I had faced death so many time now, but I wasn't used to it, it was something you could never get used to. But I knew this time I would die, Edward wasn't here to save me, he wouldn't know where I was. But however scared I was I was also glad I was dyeing in the place of my family, people I loved more than anything. Who knows what Jane might have done to the Cullen's if I hadn't gone with her. I just wished Edward could have been here in my last moments. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward's stunning face.

"Don't hurt Edward.." Were my final words.

**Jane's POV -**

Now all I had to do was sit and wait for Edward to come running after Bella. He was sure to be willing to die if he found out Bella was dead.

**Edward's POV -**

We ran after Bella and Jane's scent not stopping. I didn't know if she was alive or dead, but I hoped and prayed she was still alive.

We passed one point where their scent crossed with Jacob and Renesmee's. I knew they hadn't crossed at the same time, but Jacob seamed to have run after Bella's scent with Renesmee. I growled, I wanted to save Bella not Jacob.

I heard it before Emmett, as I was listening to see if there was anyone near who had seen Bella running with Jane.

_Help! _He thought.

"Help!" A familiar voice was shouting.

_Oh my word, that's Jacob isn't it? _Emmett thought.

I nodded. That was Jacob all right, and I could tell he was with Renesmee. There was one problem, I could smell blood. Renesmee's blood.

_Yum, blood. Hang on.. that's only half human blood.. _Emmett thought, confused, he looked at me.

"Renesmee."

_That explains it. _He thought.

"Jacob?" I called out as he came into view.

"Edward! Emmett! Thank goodness you're here! I was on my way to find Bella, when I erm, tripped.." He broke off sounded embarrassed.

_I dropped Renesmee, she's bleeding badly, and she's unconscious. I don't know what I should do.. _He panicked and thought.

"Don't worry." I said, I hoped my smooth velvet voice soothed him, like it always did to Bella. "Emmett stay here with Jacob and Renesmee. You should call Carlisle, he will be able to come and sort out Renesmee. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie should be here soon, then you can come to find me with Jasper."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Bella of course."

"Oh, why can't I come. I was looking forward to the fight."

"You have to stay here and help Renesmee. It's what Bella would want you to do. As soon as Carlisle and the others arrive you can come after me."

I continued to run after Bella's scent while Emmett was hurriedly telling Carlisle everything down the phone.

Not long later the scent led me round to the back of a large old house. I could smell Bella and Jane had gone in hear. The door was unlocked. I quietly pushed it open and went in.

_Welcome Edward Cullen. _She thought.

"Where's Bella?" I said, trying to keep fury and worry out of my voice.

"Are you alone?" She asked.

"Yes, No one else wanted to come near you again."

_Ha-ha. They're scared! _She thought.

"Bella is dead." Jane said.

My heart broke in two, no.. I couldn't feel my heart any more. This was worse than last time when Rosalie had told me Bella die many years ago. This time I knew it was true, and I knew Bella would have died a painful death if Jane was involved.

"Oh, and if you don't believe me, then I have proof.."

I turned away, I would have cried if I could. I couldn't bear this. I was too late. If only I had gone straight away. I didn't care if Jane killed me now. In fact I might beg her to kill me.

"Do you want proof?" Jane repeated, her voice sounded distant and far off. I was too upset to even bother to listen to her thoughts or answer her. I believed her. Why wouldn't she kill Bella. I hated her more than I had ever hated anyone. I felt like ripping her apart right there and then, but then I would have had no one to kill me.

"Oh well I'll tell you anyway.. Bella said she loved you and told me to give you this.." She handed me a glittering silver hear with Bella Cullen engraved into it. It was the heart I had given Bella after our wedding, she never took it off.

I gasped. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed. Bella can't be dead. I had felt like this before, but this was far worse. Last time my heart broke, this time it was like Jane took my heart and stabbed it. I fell down on the floor my head in my hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed again.

"Now I guess your life is worthless Edward Cullen."

I didn't answer. Without reading her thoughts I knew she was about to offer me to join Bella and die.

"Would you like me to put you out of your pain? Well it's not really your choice, I'm going to kill you anyway. But first I bet you would love to know why I'm doing this."

I snarled. She was lucky I had decided not to kill her as I would have made it as painful as possible.

"Well.. I found out recently some information about my sister.."

Why did she think I cared, I just wanted her to get on with it and kill me before Emmett and Jasper turned up.

"The Voltruri told me that.." She broke off, it looked like she would have cried if she could. Good she deserved to be upset. She continued "..My sister, had been killed. I was furious. Me and my sister had been so close while we were growing up. We had always been their for each other, we had been through loads of hard time, but we always had each other." She stopped and glared at me.

I was confused. What did her sister have to do with me?

"A little while before she died, she told me she was looking for revenge, she was going to kill her mates murder. She told me the perfect revenge would be to kill the murder's mate.. Well obviously in trying to get revenge she was killed. I swore from the day I found out I would kill the murder and his mate!"

Then it hit me.

She wickedly smiled "My sister was Victoria."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Meanwhile.. (while Edward is with Jane) Alice and Rosalie were on their way..**_

**Alice's POV -**

We ran slowly following Bella and Jane's scent, which was now mixed with Edward and Emmett's. Then I froze. The future disappeared, then suddenly it came back and Edward was running to a large old house without Emmett. Then.. oh no.. oh no!

_Bella dies happily. Edward dies miserably._

I wondered what was going to happen to Emmett to separate him from Edward and what was going to happen after Bella and Edward die. I needed to stop them.

"Alice? What did you see? I can feel that you feel er.. sad, scared and curious." Jasper said breaking my trail of thoughts.

"Erm, Jasper.. Rosalie.. Well.. Errr.. Bella and Edward are going to die." I stammered.

"What!?" Screamed Rosalie and Jasper together.

"What about Emmett?" Rosalie suddenly added.

"Erm.. he wasn't with Edward.."

"Where was he? What happened to him!?"

"I'm sorry Rosalie, I don't know.. the future went.."

"Werewolves." She muttered angrily under her breath.

"..But we have to go save Bella and Edward now!"

We sped up, but then stopped, this was were the future had disappeared.. Jacob was sitting with Renesmee on his lap and Emmett was next to them. Rosalie ran up to Emmett and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you were dead." She exclaimed.

"If we don't hurry up Bella and Edward will be dead soon.." I said terrified we would be too late.

"Carlisle is on his way.." Emmett told me.

"We don't have enough time to wait for him. Bella and Edward are going to die!" I screamed.

"Renesmee is unconscious." Jacob said, pleadingly.

"Didn't you hear me!? BELLA and Edward are going to die!" I emphasised Bella's name, knowing he would want to save her.

He looked up at me panic now running through his tanned face.

"Me, Emmett and Jacob could go while you and Rosalie could stay with Renesmee and wait for Carlisle?" Jasper suggested. I sighed.

"Yeah Jasper I guess that would be best. Please come back with Bella and Edward in one piece.

Then they disappeared into the trees while I put Renesmee onto my lap.

"Why do Bella and Edward have to be so much like Romeo and Juliet?" I whispered quietly to Rosalie.

"I know." She sighed.

**Jacob's POV -**

If I couldn't save Bella then I would never forgive myself. If I hadn't tripped and dropped Renesmee then I could have gotten to her and saved her. Or Emmett might have still been with Edward, so he could help him. This was all my fault.

Renesmee would hate me. All the Cullen's would hate me. I would hate myself.

"Jacob, calm down.." Jasper obviously could feel my emotions.

I growled. I couldn't calm down. I was so stressed, angry and upset. I couldn't control myself, a moment later my trousers and shoes ripped off as I transformed from human to werewolf.

**Emmett POV -**

Jacob lost control and changed into a werewolf, which I guess was good, considering he might help defeat Jane.

"Don't annoy him." Jasper whispered at vampire volume, but Jacob having good werewolf hearing turned to glare at me and Jasper.

I loved having fights, but I knew now wouldn't be the best time. I needed to save my brother and sister-in-law. If it wasn't already too late.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV -**

Victoria was her sister! Shocked I stared into her hatred filled eyes, no wonder she was annoyed. Although I was still more upset, Bella was everything to me, my reason for living.

I groaned. I wanted revenge so badly, almost as much as I wanted to be dead with Bella.

"So you will die willingly? Or do I have to use force?"

I could picture Bella's beautiful face, now it was impossibly paler than normal.

_I still love you Bella, even if you're dead_, I thought wishing she was here.

Unexpectedly Emmett ran through the door with Jasper closely behind, followed by Jacob.

With one quick movement the knife Jane was holding slit through my arm. I screamed in pain and agony while Jasper winced feeling the strong emotion of pain that ran through my body.

Jane turned and chucked the pale white objected mixed with dark red blood into the fire. Turning back she lifted the knife again, however Jasper ran to my side while Emmett and Jacob dragged Jane away knocking the knife onto the floor.

I closed my eyes, I easily ignored the pain screaming round my whole body, but I couldn't block out the pain from where my heart used to be.

I fell to the floor and moaned "No.. she can't be dead.. she just can't."

I felt Jasper's cold hand upon my shoulder and tried to shake it off, the last thing I wanted was sympathy. "I want to die." I roared my whole body shaking.

"Edward you can't." He whispered "Carlisle would never forgive us if we came home minus Bella AND you.."

With my eyes closed I could see Bella frighteningly pale again. I shock my head trying to shake the sad picture away. I thought of how beautiful she looked on our wedding day, but even then she looked dead and pale.

"Edward if you want to die, then come over here and jump into the fire." Jane shouted.

I felt Jasper's hand fly off my shoulder followed by two piercing screams of pain and an agonising howl.

"Come on. Just step into the fire."

With my eyes still closed I stood up and walked towards the sound of the crackling fire.

"Edward?" I could hear her loving voice very vivid and distantly.

I smiled. Her voice would be the last thing I heard in this world.

"No Edward. I'm alive. Open you eyes and see!"

She sounded so close, yet so far, she was dead and I would be soon.

"GET INTO THE FIRE OR I WILL PUSH YOU!" Jane screamed down my ear. I could feel the heat of the flames ahead of me. I could picture Bella and hear her voice. I felt a tiny bit of happiness knowing that in a few seconds I wouldn't have a empty hole where my heart had been. But the tiny bit of happiness couldn't block out my unbearable misery.

"No Edward!"

The voice was getting more frantic and clear. Like she was in the room, it will all be over soon I told myself as I lifted my leg into the fire.

**Bella's POV -**

"No Edward!" I screamed again. I didn't know how I was still alive, but I was, and I had to save Edward. I was now in the room, I ran over to him and opened my mouth to whisper in his ear. "Please open your eyes." I whispered so quietly I nearly couldn't hear myself. I had the strange feeling of Deja vu, this reminded me of when I was in Italy and I had to save Edward who thought I was dead.

"You sound so real and near, near enough to touch. I wish you were." He moved his leg a little lower, it was now a few centimetres from the roaring flames.

I was now near enough to touch him, that was it.. He needed to feel me to believe me.

I leaned up and kissed his soft cheek like I had so many times before. I smiled, I had missed him, that's what made it so important not to loose him now.

Frantically he opened his eyes and his soft velvet voice made me smile.

"Bella? Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I thought you were dead."

"So did I." I said my smile stretching across the whole of my face. Then my smile fell as my eyes met his left arm "What happened to your arm?"

He laughed as he lifted his foot from the fire and turned to kiss me back.

Jane was still standing there stunned, filled with anger and without hesitating I reached out and pushed her into the fire. Shocked with what I had just done I turned back and clung tightly to Edward as she went up in smoke. When she was nothing more than ashes the howling stopped and Emmett and Jasper stopped screaming.

I smiled, I was back with Edward again.

"I thought I'd lost you for real this time." He whispered into my ear.

"I promise that will never happen again." and kissed the place where his left hand had been.

"Does it hurt much?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Carlisle will sort it, come on." Jasper said, standing up from where he fell while under Jane's power.

I turned to smile at him, then I noticed Emmett on his left and on his right was a big hairy werewolf.

"Jacob!" I squealed excitedly.

Before I could get over to hug him he and was outside and back again, but back as a human. I laughed as I saw what he was wearing, a skirt of leaves.

"How's Renesmee?"

His face fell.

"Jake, did anything happen to her?" I asked suddenly worried.

"When I left she was unconscious. I'm so sorry."

I opened my mouth to let out a loud cry. My daughter..

As if on cue Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Renesmee walked in through the back door.

"What did we miss?" Alice asked looking around at us all, laughing when she looked at Jacob.

"Mum your okay!" Renesmee squealed running over to hug me. I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Renesmee your okay!" I said sighing and we both burst out laughing. "Were a right pair arn't we darling."

Alice ran over to hug Jasper, while Rosalie ran over to kiss Emmett, and Carlisle stood with his arms around Esme.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee.." Jacob began

"It's okay!" Renesmee said turning and smiling she jumped up into his arms.

I turned and fell into Edward's arms and kissed ever part of him I could. It was so good to be together again.

"We've got a lot to catch up on." Edward whispered, his lovely velvet voice tickling in my ear. "First close your eyes." I did as he asked, then I felt his cold hands around my neck. A second later I was wearing my necklace again.

_**I would love you advise on whether I should write a sequel to this story or a completely new one about the Cullen's?**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think.. this was my first fanfic!!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites.. love you all x**_

_**+ Thanks sooo much Pale Face Of Night for helping me add this story :)**_


End file.
